Talk
by loonygirl22
Summary: Draco is having a hard time proposing to Hermione... and who is there to help? DXHR... but you'll get it... Dialogue Fic...


Hey guys! I'm back with one of my one-shots... Hope you like this one...

This is dedicated to sutefanichan... here it is! and of course, to my Twin Mind... pinkstar146!

* * *

Draco paced around Hermione's flat sweating like a pig.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." He says over and over again.

Yup. You guessed it. He is going to propose to his long time girlfriend... eight years to be exact. And there he was pacing like a crazed lunatic. Sweating like a pig… did I already say that? Well, he is.

"When I first saw you, I thought I saw an angel… no, no, no… too cheesy" Draco mumbled.

_Man, you are corny! _

"Who's there?"

_Me, stupid._

"Potty?"

_I prefer you call me Harry_

"What are you doing in my head? Why am I hearing you?"

_Well, this might come as a shock to you, but… Tada! I'm your conscience!_

"What?"

_Yup. That's right. Harry Bloody Potter is your conscience! Didn't expect that one did you?_

"How… Why… Huh?"

_Listen here Ferret, I'm your conscience_

"…"

_Ugh… this is harder than I thought… okay, look at it this way… I'm your conscience because I'm good._

"Ha! You? Good?"

_Yes. Of course! I am appalled by your statement!_

"Say that to me last week at the bar when the lady…"

_Alright…_

"Oh… and last month when we were at the zoo…"

_Okay…_

"Aha! Yesterday with Ron…"

_I get it! I'm mostly… good_

"Okay… I'll take that"

_Right. So where were we?_

"I was thinking of proposing to Hermione"

_Well, that isn't obvious_

"Whatever… bottom line… I can't do it"

_Why? Hermione not good enough for you, huh?_

"What? No! Of course not! She's actually better"

_That's right._

"Hey!"

_What? It's true… I'm only stating a fact here_

"Whatever! Wait… you're my conscience, right?"

_Hallelujah! He finally got it!_

"Why are you helping me? I mean I'm not doing anything wrong right? Isn't that what consciences are for?"

_Well, technically, I am just a voice in your head but I'd like to call myself your conscience because it makes me sound good._

"…"

_I am just a disembodied intelligent chap who knows… everything_

"So, you're a DICK?"

_…_

"(Uncontrollable laughter)"

_…_

"(Still laughing)"

_Do you want me to help you or what?_

"Yeah, sorry (wipes tears) that's just… "

_Stop it or I swear to Merlin I'll get you for it!_

"You're just a DICK… how will the livingPotty know about that, huh?"

_Well… I'm—ugh—a very powerful wizard… one that defeated Voldie-kinns… you don't know my capabilities…_

"Whatever… (cough) so, what?"

_Right… so, do you love her?_

"No."

_What? You mother—_

"Hey! Do think I don't? Of course I do you stupid oaf! She's the reason I'm alive! For crying out loud!"

_Do that little joke again and you'd wish—_

"That I'd be running around naked in Diagon Alley screaming 'Harry Potter did this to me so don't ever mess with him'?"

_No. I was going to say 'you'd wish you would've loved to be skinned alive than what I'd be doing to you' but good idea…_

"(Gulp)"

_Right. Back to the subject. Why are you so afraid of asking her?_

"I don't know… she's just so perfect… and I'm… I'm well… not! What if she finds someone better than me?"

_She will._

"Wow… thanks Harry's voice!"

_But she loves you… that's what matters_

"How do you know?"

_Do you doubt her?_

"No! I was just curious… that's all... and uhm… how do you know when you're ready to take that next step?"

_Of course, I'm way better than you… I loved her but I have to let her go because well, lets just say, she chose a ferret over me…_

"You… loved her?"

_Duh! Who wouldn't?_

"I didn't know…"

_That's all in the past… so I'll just have to put my faith in you… that you wouldn't hurt her… that you wouldn't do anything to make her cry… that you'd always protect her and that you'd love her to your very last breath in your body… and if you're ready to do that for the rest of your life… _

"I already am…"

_Then you're ready..._

"…"

_Okay… ugh—so this is awkward…_

"(wipes tears away) Yeah… ugh—if you were here, I would have hugged you…"

_I'd rather you not… I would prefer a manly one arm pat on the back…_

"Okay…"

Then Draco heard a loud pop signaling Hermione's return.

"Hermione's home… right! Thanks Potty's voice! I really owe you one!"

_Just remember what I said… you'll do great ferret…_

"See you tomorrow, Potty…"

With that, Draco ran towards Hermione to ask her the biggest question of his life.

* * *

Ron and Harry hurriedly apparated back in their flat's kitchen. 

"Wow, mate… I didn't think you have that kind of power…" Ron said as he got the leftover turkey from the fridge.

"Well… I am the bloody Boy-Who-Lived… I am capable you know" Harry said as he, too devoured the turkey.

"Draco is one hell of a lucky bloke"

"Yeah, he is… and he's so lucky that Hermione taught me that 'conscience' mind thingy so that I could help Draco propose to her…"

* * *

You like? You review! 


End file.
